


Cupcake Calling

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: While visiting Midgard for his special cupcake treat, Loki nearly gets more than he bargained for leaving him wanting more.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Make the Dust Fly [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Kudos: 4
Collections: Loki Bingo 2020-2021, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Cupcake Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me the use of her Grammarly subscription to read this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFRollAThon Loki/Pansy/Almost Kiss  
> #MMFBingo Square N4: Almost Kiss  
> #LokiBingo Square L2: Bakery AU

One thing that Loki did without Thor knowing was sneak to Midgard from time to time to visit his favourite bakery. While Loki often portrayed himself as cold and callous on the outside, he was quite the softy for cupcakes. He enjoyed them far more than brownies, cookies, or even regular cake.

The bakers on Asgard were skilled, but there was one bakery in London that he enjoyed more than anything in the universe. The cupcakes there were so light yet moist that Loki couldn't help himself from stopping there as often as he was able to get away from his brother. It also helped that there was a rather beautiful Midgardian girl who worked there.

So when his brother was preoccupied, Loki slipped away from their world and to Asgard for his sweet treat. Using his magic to transform his leather and armour into something a bit less conspicuous, Loki strolled out of the alleyway and stood in front of the bakery he'd grown to love.

Through the frosted glass, Loki watched as the dark-haired girl smiled and helped the three customers at the register. She was chatting with them as she boxed up six of the most beautiful cupcakes Loki had ever seen. His mouth began to water as he imagined biting into one of them soon. As the girl finished with the customers in the store, Loki opened the door and prepared to enter.

Allowing the three mortals to pass him by, he nodded as they thanked him for holding the door before stepping inside the shop. The dark-haired girl was restocking the bakery case and didn't immediately notice him. Loki took this opportunity to stealthily peruse the case and watch the girl as she hummed and carefully made sure the bakery case was full of sweet treats.

When she finally stood up and noticed him there, a broad grin spread across her lips. "Hi," she said, stepping to the counter and gripping the edge. "I wondered when you'd be back in here."

"You remember me?" Loki inquired as he too stepped closer to the bakery case counter. She laughed, and the sound made something inside of his stomach flip. "What's funny?"

"You come in almost every other week and order a single dark chocolate cupcake with fudge frosting," the girl explained, tilting her head. "It never changes. Then, you sit at the table by the window and enjoy it as if it's the best cupcake in the entire universe. You're very memorable."

Now it was Loki's turn to smirk. "It is the best cupcake in the entire universe," he told the girl with sincerity. "I come quite a long distance to indulge in their deliciousness."

"Really?" The girl's eyes went wide, and she stepped back to open the case. Reaching inside, she pulled out a single cupcake in Loki's favourite flavour and set it on a plate. "That's really kind of you to say. This is my own personal recipe. I'm the only one who makes them."

"They are truly wonderful," Loki told the girl, tilting his head to examine her closer. "What is your name?"

The girl pointed to the nametag at her breast. "Pansy," she told him and then pushed the little plate across the counter. "This one is on the house today," she said, blushing slightly. "A treat for your kindness."

Loki picked up the little plate and leaned a bit further in toward Pansy. "Thank you," he said, inhaling the scent of the chocolate and fudge. His eyes flickered shut briefly as the sweetness assaulted his senses. When he opened them again, Pansy was watching him closely.

"That's the face," Pansy whispered, eyes observing Loki. "The one you always make when you eat the cupcake."

"I've never had something taste as wonderful as this," Loki noted, gesturing at the decadent cupcake.

"There are some things in this world that taste better than chocolate," Pansy said softly, licking her lips.

"And what is that?" Loki asked, but he already knew. He knew that if he pressed his lips to Pansy's he would find yet another reason to sneak back to Midgard time and time again.

Pansy merely smirked, sliding up onto her tiptoes at the same time that Loki leaned forward. Brilliant green eyes met stunning sapphire as time appeared to slow. For the first time in his life, Loki knew that something extraordinary was about to happen. Unfortunately, the bell above the door jingled and the moment was broken.

Loki and Pansy broke apart, the former grabbing the cupcake while the latter whirled around to greet the new customers. "Thank you," Loki told Pansy again, nodding as he retreated to his usual spot by the window.

"You're welcome," Pansy told Loki before stepping away completely.

As Loki ate his cupcake, he tried not to overthink about what had almost happened between him and Pansy. As he was not meant to even be in this realm, there was nothing he could do despite wanting more. After he finished the cupcake, the other customers had gone, but the money was gone, of course.

Pansy came over to collect his plate, observing him. "Do you enjoy your dessert?"

"Immensely," Loki said, standing and brushing out the wrinkles in his black slacks. "I have to go, but I look forward to visiting again."

"Until next time, then," Pansy said, obviously fighting back a grin.

Nodding, Loki took his leave, fully knowing that his biweekly trip to Midgard may turn into a more weekly occurrence. It was no longer just about the chocolate cupcakes for him; Pansy called to him just as strongly, and he wanted to see where that would lead.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
